


Truth or dare?

by Vixfoz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Smut, Truth or Dare, Virgin Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixfoz/pseuds/Vixfoz
Summary: You hate drinking but you allow yourself to have just one game with your friends, though you didn't expect the things you'd be dared to do.A short smut story between Junkrat x Reader
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Truth or dare?

Junkrat; Truth or dare?

Truthfully, you have no idea why you agreed to a round of drinking games with this lot, you don’t even like to drink that much.

But here you are, in a circle with several of your friends, chatting and prepping for a round of games; Lucio seems the most excited, preparing various songs for the night all while pouring liquor in shot glasses before passing them around.

Your nose scrunches when the rough smell of booze hits your nose as you peer down at the shot glass, already regretting your choices. There weren’t many of you, most didn’t even want to join in; You, Lucio, Jesse, Ashe, Jamie and Mako. Even Angela somehow got pulled into it - Given that she, too, is not a huge fan of drinking excessively.

‘Alright! Everyone has a drink now?’ Lucio glances over at everyone holding their drinks, ‘Now drink up, we can’t start the games without feeling something!’ He exclaims, enthusiastically pouring the booze down his throat.

You hesitate for a second before also shoving the booze in your mouth, trying hard to swallow the nasty liquid down your throat; Even then, you couldn’t help but scrunch your face and shiver. 

‘Ooh, that hit hard.’ Jesse roared, shoving his shot glass onto Lucio for another pour. Unlike him, you’d rather wait for now.

‘Well now that’s out of the way, what game are we even playing?’ Ashe snorts, eyeing Jesse up and down; It’s evident enough to see some sexual tension between the two; You’re sure everyone will pick on the two of them. Luckily for you, you have managed to suppress your feelings towards one of the players; Jamie. 

The burning intoxifying feeling at the bottom of your stomach doesn’t make it any easier for you. In fact, you’re sure that your eyes sway by themselves to look at him - He’s strangely quiet which is very unusual for him. Normally, he’d be in a giggling fit chatting about anything and everything with poor Mako, who looks unaffected by the liquid he so easily devoured.

‘Truth or dare, of course!’ Lucio gushed, putting on a playlist he likes to call ‘Lucio’s finest remixes’ - Very inventive name. Albeit, the songs aren’t to your taste but the alcohol will surely block them out.

‘What’re the rules?’ Jamie tittered, massaging the back of his neck in confusion and looking over to Mako.

Almost instantly, everyone looks over at him and furrows their eyebrows.

‘It’s simple, one person says if they'd rather receive a truth or a dare, which they then have to say or do what they were instructed, in this case if the person fails to answer or do a dare then they drink.’ Angela chips in, smiling softly at Jamie, who still looks as confused as before.

‘For instance, Jamie, truth or dare?’ Jesse began, pushing up his hat to see Jamie better and downing another shot of liquor. 

Jamie halts before replying, ‘truth.’

‘Have you ever done the dirty with someone?’ Jesse added, narrowing his eyes onto Jamie, whose face turned crimson red as he thought upon it. Though, you’re unsure why he had to think about it when everyone knows the answer.

‘Nah, never. A’right, I get it. Angela, truth or dare?’ Jamie exultes, glancing over at you and catching you looking at him. Immediately, you look away as you feel your face burning up - Thankfully, booze does that to you anyways.

‘Think I’ll go with, truth.’ Angela says while placing her hands on her thighs. She’s too innocent to be here, then again a healer wouldn’t do any harm. Who knows how shit faced you and everyone else will get, albeit, you’re hoping you’ll just walk away feeling tipsy instead.

Jamie pauses and thinks as everyone waits patiently for his question. ‘What’s the dealio with you and Genji?’ His lips spread out into a cheeky grin as he waits for an answer from Angela, whose face blushed.

Moving the fringe from her face, she glances up to reply, ‘I don’t think I should say.’ Though, everyone knows the truth. One would be stupid enough to not see some type of romantic relationship between the two.

‘Ha! Then drink up!’ Jesse and Jamie boast in unison, waiting impatiently to see Angela, the innocent one, to drink more. With hesitation, she swings the glass pouring the booze into the mouth before coughing. You somewhat feel sorry for her, you could only imagine how embarrassing that must have been.

‘Alright..’ Angela hiccups, covering her mouth, ‘Ashe, truth or dare?’ Her face still as red as a ruby.

‘I ain’t scared, give me a dare.’ She hums, lifting her head up in confidence . It’s not a shock that she’d choose dare, you suspect she hopes for a certain ‘dare’.

Angela shifts to get herself more comfortable and lean in closer, as if she doesn’t want to be heard giving Ashe a crude dare, ‘Pour liquor into Jesse’s mouth…’ She hums back at Ashe.

‘Easy!’ Ashe boasts, smirking at Angela.

‘From your mouth.’ Angela winks slyly at Ashe, whose eyes are wide open while the side of her lips turn into a half-smile; You can see that this is exactly what she wanted. Without hesitation, Ashe throws the hot liquid into her mouth and mounts Jesse, from then she proceeds to make out with him; Both enjoying each other’s intoxicating kiss.

Meanwhile, you glimpse over at Jamie who also looks at you, disgust clearly painted on his face. You don’t blame him, you would much rather do that with him than watch Jesse and Ashe go at it. You wonder what his lips feel and taste like against yours, where his hands would wander and what he’d say if you mounted him like Ashe has with Jesse.

You snap back into reality when Ashe addresses you,

‘Truth or dare?’

You freeze on the spot as you got so lost in your thoughts that you forgot you’re playing a game. Without thinking, you respond, ‘Dare’

‘Well, well, I dare you to.’ Ashe teases, licking her lips from the mixture of Jesse’s saliva and the liquor they just shared. ‘sit on Jamie’s lap.’ She nudges Jesse to which he glances over at you and smirks as though they planned this. It could have been worse…

You give Jesse and Ashe a sarcastic smile before sauntering over to Jamie, who looks as embarrassed as you probably do right now. For you, it’s like killing two birds with one stone; You get to sit in his lap while also avoiding a shot of nauseating alcohol. If all eyes weren’t on you, you’d be jumping up and down in joy.

Despite the awkwardness, you nestle yourself in his lap making sure not to move too much to awaken a certain member. Sitting very still, you allow yourself to lean back against his chest to which he does not object to, thankfully.

After a while, you become more comfortable and you let your body relax. Similarly, you think Jamie has also gotten used to having you on him, though for a while you heard his breathing heavier than normal as if he’s focusing on something.

The game continues, though, you can’t seem to stop thinking about being on him like this, you wish you could start moving on him. You wonder what he’d do if you moved a little too much, but not too obvious.

It’s almost as though your body moves on it’s own when you shuffle and you have to tell yourself that it’s only to get comfortable. Jamie does not react to your movement; You sort of wanted a reaction, so you move once again and you hear a soft yet quiet sigh laced with mirth emerge from Jamie’s mouth. The fact he made that adorable noise right into your ear gives you a fluttering sensation just below your stomach.

Fuck. Just how much you’d love to continue grinding.

As Jesse and Ashe are dared to basically touch each other up and drink, you can’t seem to take your mind of the man beneath you that you have been fantasising about for so long. This may be the only time you’re this close to him; You shift yourself once again and his hand grabs your hip before softly giggling into your ear. You just hope he is enjoying this as much as you are.

‘Truth or dare?!’ Ashe asks, waving her hand in your face, which pulls you out of your wandering thoughts.

‘Erm…’ You pause unsure of which one you’d rather pick. A dare could ultimately result in something lewd with Jamie while a truth may be embarrassing and potentially a confession of sorts. ‘Truth.’

‘If it was only you and Jamie in the room, would you do him?’ She questioned, raising an eyebrow; Which seems to be what everyone else is doing, even Angela. You can only imagine Jamie’s expression.

Placing your hand on his thigh, you reply, ‘Y-yeah.’ Instantly, your cheeks turn vibrant red. You beckon Lucio for another drink which you gulp immediately, embarrassment still playing on your mind.

Your answer forces a nervous titter out of Jamie as he shuffles beneath you, evidently uncomfortable. Though, it’s not the only thing moving beneath you as you feel something else; His dick is hard and twitching against you.

Your body can’t help itself but move only slightly, inciting another movement from him. The feeling is spurring waves of lust within you, compelling your hips to move whenever nobody is looking.

Similarly, when the perfect chance arises and all eyes are off both of you, Jamie gently moves himself too; Whether it’s to get comfortable or to return the favour, you can’t help but love the feeling and excitement of doing something so indecent.

His grip tightens on your hip as he leans closer to your ear only to whisper, ‘Can ya stay still, I’m getting urges…’ You almost melt under his grip as you imagine what kind of urges he’s getting and how you’d love to fulfill them.

However, your body stops as soon as Jesse looks over, inspecting both of you. At this point, you’ve lost track of who’s turn it is so seeing that everyone is staring at Jesse only suggests it’s his turn.

‘Jamie, truth or dare?’ Jesse asks, wiping off the red lipstick from around his mouth which was purposely left behind by Ashe.

Jamie taps his finger on you as he thinks of his answer, finding it difficult to decide which would be less embarrassing. However, he often lacks a filter between his thinking and his speech so he almost instantly replies, ‘Dare’

Jesse chuckles as he put his arm around Ashe, ‘Oh Partner, you’re going to let me pick you a dare?’ His grin says one thing; He’s brewing an embarrassing dare in that cowboy mind of his. Ashe doesn’t help the situation by whispering into his ear which forces out a few giggles from Jesse.

‘I dare you to put both of your hands under her top.’ He drawls, pointing his finger at your chest. You’re surprised he can even think with the amount he has drank already.

You feel warmth radiate from Jamie’s cheeks as he gradually moves his hands up your top. A gasp leaves your lungs when his cold prosthetic hand gently touches your warm skin, sending a lustful sensation down your spine. His fingers don’t hesitate to get a hold of your bare breasts; Courtesy of not putting on a bra prior to this.

Instinctively, his fingers circle around your nipples without trying too hard to hide it. If only nobody was here, you’d easily have your way with him.

Mako tilts to the side and looks at Jamie, who seems to be enjoying himself a little too much. ‘Why don’t you just take her somewhere a little more… private?’ Mako quizzed, throwing up a thumbs up as if he’s congratulating Jamie for some reason.

Looking around, it appears like nobody is too bothered about you and Jamie, instead they seem too focused on Jesse and Ashe, as well as getting poor Angela drunk. Without hesitating, Jamie nods and rests his head on your shoulder.

‘Erm… how about you ‘n me go somewhere else?’ Jamie coaxes, pinching one of your nipples making you go crazy. How can you resist an invitation like that? Especially from him!

You roll your head back to whisper back, ‘Thought you’d never ask.’ You finally get to see his expression after facing away from him for what seemed like an age; His freckled cheeks glow vibrant red and all you see behind his eyes is pure lust like he’s the happiest man alive.

Jamie and yourself excuse yourself from the game, pretending to feel ill from the alcohol but you doubt anybody bought your story. Even Angela gave you a minuscule wink as you left with Jamie.

It’s not long before you’ve reached your room, eager to get your hands all over him. As soon as the doors are closed, you move your lips towards his, greedy to steal a kiss. However, your lips get blocked by his finger.

‘As much as I want this, m’ worried that yer actions are influenced by alcohol.’ Jamie falters, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Slowly, you grab his hand away from your face and smile softly, ‘Jamie, I’ve been wanting this for longer than you can imagine. Besides, I haven’t drank enough to be anything past tipsy.’ You reassure him while giving his hand a small squeeze. You can’t help but adore his worried yet adorable face. 

‘ ‘M very happy to ‘ear that.’ He chuckles softly, grinning like a child in a sweet shop before groping your breasts once again as if he hasn’t had enough. Jamie, after your reassurement, grabbed the bottom of your top to lift it above your head, revealing your bare breasts.

His jaw drops at the sight while his tongue licks his upper lip, ‘Hooley dooley’ Then proceeds to venture forward until his mouth is only an inch away from your nipples, his warm breath sending a warm sensation from the tips to the rest of your body.

As soon as his tongue presses against your nipples, a lustful sense washes over you yearning for more of his touch. With each passing second, his wet tongue slowly picks up speed making you feel hot and wet elsewhere.

You let out a tiny yelp when he gently bites you, which you did not expect yet rather enjoyed.

‘M’shorry.’ He apologises sloppily with his mouth still on your bare breast, suckling you lovingly like he doesn’t want to let go. Though, you’re craving more. Way more. 

Placing both of your hands on his cheeks, you lift up his face with saliva running down his mouth. ‘I want you to lay down for me please.’ You’re unsure how much he knows about pleasuring a woman but you’re too eager to get your hands on him.

His grin doesn’t leave his face as he does as he’s told, excited for what’s to come; In fact, you don’t have to look at his face to see how delighted he is.

It doesn’t take you long before you’re straddling him and pressing your lips against him; He’s not the most experienced kisser but you can’t complain, his lips are surprisingly soft and kissable.

Your hips grind on their own, inciting a few groans and giggles from Jamie, who is more than happy to return your kisses, albeit, not doing much else. You invite him to caress your body more by moving his hand onto your back and eventually down onto your ass.

It’s as though he knows what to do with your body when he squeezes your ass, meanwhile his other hand caresses your back, his silky touch feels amazing against your skin. 

Not wanting to waste any more time you lower yourself down until you’re at his bottoms, restless to get your hands on him, or rather your mouth on it. Carefully, you undo his belt and pull down his shorts. His dick springs out and slams against his body to which you can’t take your eyes off of.

‘Ya have no idea how long I’ve wanted to-’

His speech slurs into broken words and little moans filled with pleasure as you grab his hard cock, twitching in your grasp. You practically salivate at the sight of it, wondering if it will even fit; Surprisingly, he’s bigger than you expected.

An excited whine escapes him as you stroked it with your equally as excited tongue, causing some saliva to drip down the rest of his dick. Slowly, you apply more pressure with your tongue until you eagerly put it all in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as your tongue swirls in a circular motion.

With your free hand, you softly graze his toned stomach, savouring the moment and enjoying seeing his body exposed to you like this. Glancing up, you see his adorable expression only encouraging your movements; His mouth open ajar occasionally making sweet sounds as his eyes lock gazes with yours,

‘T-that feels so-’ He pauses to catch his breath, enjoying every second of your mouth, ‘....ngh….A-Amazing.’ He titters, rolling his head back in gratification.

Wanting to hear more of his mellow noises, you relax your throat, inviting more of his length into your mouth before gradually bobbing up and down.

Heat fills your cheeks as you reach down your panties to be greeted with a wet mess that is between your legs, and you slowly touch your clit to the tightening feeling in your throat; His cock throbs against your tongue as saliva and precum streams down your chin. You muffle a short cry when his hand pushes you further down before he shoots his load deep into your throat.

‘Aaa… fuuu- …..S-sorry.’ His body jerks as he finishes, breathing heavily as he comes off his high. Your finger down below halts to a stop, not wanting to finish yourself off just yet. Quite frankly, you’re nowhere near done with him.

You lick off the cum from his tip as well as your lips as you look at him through your lashes, he doesn’t falter to flash you his iconic grin before moving closer to your face. 

‘You ‘outta let me repay you!’ He exclaims, licking his lips as his seductive look examines your still clothed bottom half.

‘How could I say no to you, Jamie?’ You purr, inviting him to take you.

It’s like his shyness goes away when he pushes you back onto the bed and practically rips off your bottoms, displaying your lacy panties that are soaked with the result of your prolonged arousal.

Keeping your legs spread, he shifts down to move the panties out of the way, ‘I ain’t gonna lie to ya…’ He groans as his eyes feast upon your naked body. ‘Looks better than I imagined.’

You instantly feel your cheeks flush in embarrassment and lust as you get laced with the fact that he has been thinking about you...in such a way.

Your curiosity peaks, ‘How long have you imagined me like...this.’ You question him, pointing at your bare frame.

‘Ever since I laid my eyes upon ya.’ He pipes, licking his lips while his eyes drink up every inch of your body. With that, he moves closer to your quivering pussy before pressing his mouth firmly against it. You could only moan as you feel his wet tongue spread out against you, touching you in all the right places.

‘J-jamie’ You whisper his name which only spurs his movement causing him to gradually pick up the pace. Another cry comes from you when he slides one of his digits into you, the dual feeling of his finger and his tongue seem to drive your crazy, your mind going dizzy as you enjoy the moment.

Your nails dig into the mattress as he puts another finger in, your walls clenching against them. As he speeds up, your body bends while your head rolls back as you feel yourself getting closer to an orgasm you’ve been needing.

‘C’mon my little firework…’ He mumbles into you, the vibrations from his voice push you over the edge as you climax on him, the pleasure filling you up as you let out a final groan.

Lifting himself up, Jamie stares into your eyes though your eyes can’t help but drift downwards at his still hard member. Smirking, you wrap your legs around him causing his body to lay on yours. 

Jamie buries his head into your neck, muffling, ‘I need ta fuck ya... please.’ His voice laced with desperation only makes you feel weak at the knees. 

You nod and almost instantly he lines himself up against your opening, the excitement rushes through you providing him with more of your natural lubrication. Kissing you on your forehead, he slowly enters; Meanwhile, his hand intertwined with yours.

‘Hnn...ngh. Fuuu…’ Once again his words trail into a messy groan as he pushes himself fully in you, stretching you in the right way. You also join in and release a set of moans yourself.

Jamie’s lips caress your neck as he begins slipping out of you before thrusting back in. Your moan turns into a soft yelp when his teeth tenderly nibble your neck, and occasionally he tries to leave a mark, any mark he can, on your velvety skin.

It only takes a couple of thrusts and you essentially sob his name, ‘Jamie… Ja-’ Every nerve in your body seemingly ablaze as you tighten against his length. If he carries on there’s no doubt you’ll be having yourself another, amazing orgasm.

Similarly, Jamie pants your name as he pushes himself in you, slowly picking up pace. As his movements feel relentless, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him in for a sloppy kiss.

‘Ya feel… incredible’ He mumbles after moving away from your kiss, a smirk playing on his lips as he begins fondling with your breast; Pinching your nipples every so often. You can’t help but also move your hips to match his pace.

You can’t contain your occasional shout of pleasure, and you distantly register that you’re probably heard by anyone nearby, though, at this moment you don’t care; You love him.

As he looks deeply into your eyes, all you see is love in his sight. A flush of red paints your cheeks as you decide to speak up.

‘Jamie, I love you.’ You whisper into his ear, nibbling it in the process. Your words were the ignition to what pushed him over the edge; His body jerks as he pushes himself deeply into you, releasing his seed in you. Similarly, his final groaning also helps you reach your orgasm. In unison, you both finish.

‘I love ya too,’ He tries to catch his breath, ‘So so so much.’ Breathing heavily, he kisses you softly. Feeling exhausted, his body collapses onto yours and your arms wrap around him for a hug.

Eventually, he slips out of you and the result of both of your pleasure follows him. As he looked down, a huge grin spreads across his face and he mirths, ‘Heh… sorry ‘bout that.’

Grabbing a towel, he helps to clean you up allowing you to admire him; His adorable freckled face, the way he smiles differently at you compared to others, the way he watches out for you. Hearing him confess that he loves you makes you want to melt right there and then.

Finally clean, you pull him in for yet another hug. You shiver when his lips graze your ear and whisper, ‘So erm… what about us?’

You raise an eyebrow and squeeze him tighter, ‘You’re mine, you really think after that I’d want to leave you?.’

He practically jumps up in excitement upon hearing your response then proceeds to get himself dressed, ‘Oh, Rodie will be pleased to ‘ear that!.’ He beams, kissing you on your forehead.

You can’t help but laugh at him, ‘Alright, alright. Go tell him, I’m going to get myself dressed. Later want to grab some boba?’ You ask, giving him a little wink.

His eyes widen, ‘Hell yeah! Damn, I love ya so much!.’


End file.
